


Golden Hour

by annyeonghaseye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth Rotting Fluff, filipino references, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye
Summary: Our favorite Cancer-Gemini couple goes to La Union for Wonwoo’s birthday. Will Wonwoo get the surprise of his life, or will Soonyoung get it instead?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	Golden Hour

“Patapos na ang Cancer season hala. Which means birthday na ni Wonwoo,” Soonyoung whined during a hangout day at Greenbelt 3 with his best friend Jeonghan and Wonwoo’s cousin, Joshua. Wonwoo’s birthday is coming up in a few days (on Saturday, to be exact). Although the two decided to go to La Union together for the latter’s birthday, wala silang solid itinerary or anything. All that Wonwoo wanted was to go to the beach on his special day, with Soonyoung by his side. 

“Wala parin akong halos plano putangina except for La Union!!! Pero tangina mahal na mahal ko siya and I wanna spend the rest of our lives together.” Soonyoung was already scrambling for plans, so he decided to enlist the help of Jeonghan and Joshua. Parehong kaladkarin kasi sila ni Wonwoo, though Wonwoo is more organized with things. He religiously uses his bullet journal and Notion, for crying out loud. 

“Eh magpropose ka na kaya sa cousin ko. Besides, Tita Julie loves you, Nyong!” Joshua remarked. “Pero sure ka na ba diyan? Engagements and marriage are big stages in relationships, you know. But for now, you gotta focus on your plans for Wonwoo’s birthday.” 

“Sure na sure na ako, Josh. We’ll cross the bridge when we get there,” Soonyoung replied. “Pero Josh, ba’t yung tono mo parang si Mama?” he joked. Joshua, in spite of his warm and soft demeanor, exudes Big Parent Energy half the time. Capricorn kasi, kaya pagbigyan na. 

“Sobrang cliche, pero going to San Juan and Flotsam? Always a good idea. Surfing kayo, tapos mag-chill kayo by the beach, tapos late at night, mag-walwal kayo, hahahaha” Jeonghan suggested, as he scrolled through his Instagram feed for ideas for Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s trip. Jeonghan, being the Peak Libra that he is, is a true romantic. He knows a thing or two about dialing up the romance, kahit lagi siyang inaasar nina Soonyoung at Wonwoo na maharot or hindot. (In which they are not wrong. Dakot pa ng tite, Jeonghan, dakot pa.)

“Alam mo Jeonghan, kahit puro harot yang nasa katawan mo, I love your brain. Saktong-sakto, he’s in Baguio right now for four days kasi may shoot siya, tapos magmemeet kami sa La Union in time for his birthday. Going surfing seems nice!” Soonyoung exclaimed. His eyes lit up with excitement when the former mentioned surfing. Naalala niya kasi na Wonwoo had always dreamt of going surfing and loved the beach, so his friends’ ideas meant a lot to them.

“Boom, babe. I’m always right.” Jeonghan bragged to Joshua and Soonyoung, looking smug as ever. Jeonghan then starts to hand a small pouch filled with condoms and a USB to Soonyoung in preparation for their weekend in La Union. “Yan, para enjoy kayo.” 

“Putangina ka talaga, Jeonghan!” Soonyoung exclaimed, as he peeped through the pouch. “Pero thanks thanks mag-eenjoy kami.” 

Their hangout lasted for thirty minutes more, until Jeonghan went back to his office in Legazpi Village. Joshua and Soonyoung, on the other hand, stayed for the rest of the afternoon at Greenbelt/Ayala area, since they took a day off from their respective jobs. Soonyoung’s plan for the rest of the afternoon was to buy pet supplies for Bokuto, do grocery shopping, and eat fried chicken. However, Joshua had other plans for them. While Jeonghan and Soonyoung were joking around, Joshua texted Wonwoo’s mother, who had informed her of Soonyoung’s plans to propose to Wonwoo. Siyempre, bilang number one supporter ng ating paboritong Cancer-Gemini couple, game na game si Tita Julie. Buti na lang, Tita Julie was just in the vicinity, having merienda with her amigas from St. Scho at Mary Grace. 

“Nyong, can you come with me to Adora? Tita Julie kasi needs kasama with her shopping eh,” Joshua instructed Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked puzzled by the sudden change in plans. _Pero you can’t say no to Tita Julie, Soonyoung. Mahal na mahal ka nun, and she would probably be the first person to hold a novena if you and Wonwoo break up para lang kayo magkabalikan. It’s also both a blessing and a curse na magkakabarkada parents niyo nung college sa Ateneo. Hinahawakan ng mama mo yung buhok ng mama ni Wonwoo habang nagsusuka sa inuman. This time around, si Wonwoo naman ang humahawak sa’yo pag nagsusuka ka. Think of the times na niyayaya kayo lagi ni Seungcheol uminom sa Papu’s or sa Derf’s after finals week, kung saan shineshare niyo ang regrets niyo about oral exams and other missed opportunities tapos kada iyak o suka mo, si Wonwoo ang nandiyan para pakalmahin ka. Romantic pero kadiri._

Soonyoung and Joshua made a mad dash from Greenbelt 3 to Adora at Greenbelt 5, where they were met by a tall, elegant-looking woman wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt, a pair of cigarette jeans, and a pair of mint green Repetto Cendrillon flats in suede. The woman was also sporting a pair of tortoiseshell-rimmed eyeglasses, and was spotted carrying a black Proenza Schouler PS11 satchel that was gifted to her by Wonwoo and Soonyoung. It was Julie Jeon, or Ma, to Wonwoo, or the famous Tita Julie to Soonyoung, Joshua, and their friends. 

At a first glance, Tita Julie can be easily mistaken as one of those _kontrabidas_ from _teleseryes_ or K-dramas due to her impeccable sense of style and sharp facial features. Just like Wonwoo, her eyebrows are thick, and a jawline resembling a softened square. Similar to her son, her squint can also be misconstrued as a death glare, which can only be remedied by wearing glasses. However, don’t judge a book by its cover. Tita Julie is a huge softie who also happens to be a progressive, woke auntie that loves her family. She is also known to be very generous and kind, especially towards Soonyoung and their friends. Moreover, Tita Julie is also very game with many things, even buying her meals from Jollijeeps during the workweek. 

“Nyong! I heard the chika from Shua, ha. Also, how’s Anna and Bert? It’s been a while since your Tito David and I caught up with your parents, ha. I hope they’re doing fine,” Tita Julie exclaimed happily.

“Ah tita, okay naman po sila,” Soonyoung replied shyly. Not long after, Soonyoung glared at Joshua, while Joshua just smiled sheepishly in front of the older woman. As Julie made her way through the racks, Soonyoung excused himself and Joshua for a short conversation. 

“JOSHUA, ANONG CHIKA YUNG SINABI MO KAY TITA!!!” 

“Sinabi ko lang kay Tita Julie na may plans ka na mag-propose kay Nonu. Tapos sinabi ko sa kanya na tulungan ka niya pumili ng engagement ring,” Joshua replied back. 

“Ah, ganun ba? Hay Joshua, I’m sorry. Hindi ko kayang makatanggi kay Tita, hala nasaan kaya siya?” 

Soonyoung paused for a bit and realized that, fuck, Joshua can be quite chismoso. After all, Joshua was the one who broke the news about Soonyoung’s relationship with Wonwoo to their whole family. 

“Pero Josh!!! PWEDE MO NAMAN I-DOWNPLAY YUNG MGA PLANO KO MINSAN DIBA??” 

“Sorry na, Nyong, sorry!” 

“Why don’t we look for her here?”

Joshua and Soonyoung roamed around inside Adora, looking for Julie. Not long after, they were able to spot her by the Chloe stall, trying out a navy Chloe Faye shoulder bag for size. The two walked to her spot, looking at the older woman try some handbags. 

“Nyong, I know naman na you love Nonu so much. I will be more than happy to see you two take it to the next level. Joshua told me na you two are meeting up at La Union for his birthday on Saturday, and you have plans to propose to him na?”

“Opo, Tita.” 

“Ay, bongga! We should go to Rustans or my suking alahera to find a ring that will suit him. Samahan ka na lang namin ni Joshua, Nyong.” 

Soonyoung suddenly had a lightbulb moment. Days before Wonwoo went to Baguio for his shoot, Wonwoo was browsing on his laptop and shared to Soonyoung the birthday gift that he wanted for himself, which was a Tiffany Atlas open ring in silver. However, in their conversation, Wonwoo emphasized that it’s something that he can purchase in the future, since di naman siya kailangan ngayon. Wonwoo had a similar ring before, but it was stolen during their trip to Bangkok two years ago. Wonwoo treasured that ring, since it was a gift from his parents after he came out during his freshman year in college. 

Sobrang naghihinayang si Wonwoo dun sa singsing na yun, at kahit medyo matagal na nawala iyon sa kanya, medyo masakit parin for him. At the back of Soonyoung’s mind, he wanted to give something special for his jowa, a reminder that he is always loved, and that the love that they have for each other is something that would last beyond their own lifetimes. Aside from the ring, Soonyoung also thought of what Wonwoo could possibly need. Does he need a new pair of noise-canceling headphones when he plays Fortnite? An external SSD when he needs to back up files for his work? A weighted blanket so that he can sleep better? A new Fitbit to replace his broken one? Or a new work bag, since the black Herschel one that he’s using is on the verge of falling apart. Usually, it’s Wonwoo who’s the one spoiling Soonyoung with gifts. 

“Tita, may pinakita po sa akin si Nonu na ring. I think going to the Tiffany store would be fine.” 

“Ay bongga! There’s a Tiffany branch sa may Greenbelt 4. I’m kinda chummy with the sales associates there, so they can help you with whatever you like.” 

Julie and Joshua accompanied Soonyoung to the Tiffany store at Greenbelt 4, before going off to their respective commitments around the area. 

The minute Soonyoung entered the Tiffany store, he started to feel overwhelmed and intimidated by his surroundings. Sure, Soonyoung is more into fashion than Wonwoo, pero oh my God, di naman ganito ka-shala yung level of shopping na ginagawa on a normal day. _God, I could’ve asked Tita Julie to stay. PERO OH MY GOD. THIS IS SOME NEXT LEVEL SHIT. Nasaan na ba si Mama. Bumibili sila ng handbag ni Tita Julie sa Adora pag nandito sila. They know this shit. They know how to be bougie._

“Sir, how can we help you po?” A woman asked Soonyoung. “Mukha po kayong overwhelmed, sir,” she adds. 

“Ah, to be honest, medyo. I’m actually planning on proposing to my boyfriend on Saturday, kasi birthday niya,” 

“Congrats in advance! Do you have a ring in mind? Also, ilang years na kayo? Tell me your love story!” The sales associate at Tiffany & Co. looked at Soonyoung with eager eyes, as if kailangan na ni ategirl ng ka-chika from work. It also probably helped that Soonyoung is adorable, and that the sales associate seemed nice too.  
  
“Paano ko ba ‘to sisimulan? Well, magkabarkada kasi nung college yung parents namin ni jowa. Tapos ninang ng jowa ko yung nanay ko, and ayun, we were childhood friends. 

Then we grew apart kasi we studied in different schools for elementary and high school. Tapos nag-meet kami nung college uli sa Katipunan, kasi yung mga nanay namin encouraged na we share a condo unit. Pareho kaming batchmates din sa Ateneo nun, ako Legal Management major, tapos siya Comtech. Roommates kami for 4 years, tapos kasama namin yung isa ko pang best friend na taga-Ateneo din. During those years, kami laging magkasama, then that’s how we became friends again. Org parties, inumans with friends (whether fake or real), tapos lagi kaming nag-aaral sa mga coffee shop pag masyadong makalat yung condo. Pag-graduate namin, ayun nahiwalay na naman kami. 

He spent around a year and a half in the States kasi he got into journ school, tapos I started working for a bit sa family business namin sa Bacolod. Lagi kaming magkausap nun. Nainggit nga ako ng slight kasi he was living his best life sa New York, tapos ako, nasa probinsya, kinakausap yung mga baboy at baka, ganun,” Soonyoung rambled. 

“Anong mga hilig ng jowa mo?” 

“Sobrang nerd niya huhu. Yung apartment namin, puro libro on random topics, like art, astrology, filmmaking, history, ganun. Tapos he enjoys photography and video production, kaya nag-apply siya as a video director, ganun. Magaling din siya magsulat! Lagi niya ako sinusulatan ng love notes. Mahilig din siya sa mga memes, computer games, mga ganung trip.” 

“May picture ka?” 

Soonyoung then opened his phone and showed his phone lock screen wallpaper, which was a picture of him and Wonwoo.

“Ay pogi naman pala ni jowa. Kamukha niya yung isang VIP dito ah! Si Ma’am Julie! Big time ka naman pala kuya eh!” 

“Sis, anak niya yan,” Soonyoung replied smugly. 

“Oh my god sana all” 

“Anyway, kelan mo na-realize na mahal mo yung jowa mo?” 

“Awow teh! Invested?! Chourk. Anyway, paano ko ba na-realize? Well, siya kasi yung nauna eh! Siya yung may crush sa akin. Crush na pala niya ako since third year college, pero at that time kasi, masyado kasi akong invested sa mga ibang bagay, katulad nung role ko sa dance troupe tapos may plano pa ako mag-law school. Pero life happened! I didn’t push through with law school tapos nakipag-break pa sa akin yung ex ko nun. Pero siya? He was there for me during all those years. 1 week before grad, inamin namin sa isa't-isa na mahal namin yung isa't-isa, tapos sinabi ko na di pa ako ready. Pero nag-promise kami sa isa't-isa na maglandian kami as more than friends bago ko ihanda yung puso ko. Ang cheesy diba?" 

“Pero paano nga kayo naging mag-jowa?”

“Teh, wait. I-reserve mo muna yung Atlas ring. Yan yung ibibigay ko sa jowa ko ha!” Soonyoung instructed, before continuing with his story. The sales associate brought out several sizes of the Atlas ring, leaving the guesswork to Soonyoung to figure out Wonwoo’s ring size. Fuck this shit. All that Soonyoung knew was that Wonwoo had larger feet than his, but shared the same size in clothes, which resulted in frequent wardrobe switches. _PUTANGINA PAANO KO MALALAMAN YUNG RING SIZE NI WONWOO?_

“Okay, pareho nga namin gusto yung isa’t-isa. Naglalandian kami. Ilang years kaming nag- casual date, testing the waters, ganun. Pero naging bridge din kami sa mga kaibigan namin, na naging ayun, mag-jowa na. Oo, mag-best friend kami pero iba parin pag naging mag-jowa kayo eh! Kailangan may contingency plan pag nag-break kayo ganun. Haha, charot lang. Anyway, naging mag-jowa kami officially nung 2018. Anyway, sis, anong name mo?” 

“Holly, sir.” 

Soonyoung gave a confused look at Holly and the rings before talking once more. 

“Holly, ako naman yung may question dito,” 

“Ano ho yun, sir?” 

“Paano ko pala malalaman yung perfect ring size dito?” 

“Ay sir, try niyo po,” Holly replied cheerfully. Soonyoung then proceeded to try on the rings, until he found a ring that seemed to match Wonwoo’s fingers, which he settled with.

“Ok na ako dito.” 

“Ay sir, bagay ho yan sa jowa niyo. Good luck!”

“Okay. Salamat sa pakikinig, Holly! And thank you for the assistance. Ang ganda nung ring. Feeling ko magugustuhan to ni jowa. And thank god I don’t have to sound pretentious here. Thank you!!”

“Anytime sir! Balik kayo dito next time!,” Holly replied. Soonyoung then proceeded to pay for the ring. Thank God his performance bonus arrived, tapos nabayaran na siya for a dance-related raket that he did a few weeks ago. After paying, he immediately placed the small Tiffany blue paper bag inside his backpack and headed home. 

  
  
  


“Hoy Jeon, ba’t ang lalim ng iniisip mo bro,” Seungcheol teased Wonwoo. “Miss mo na ba si Nyong?” Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Jihoon are currently in Baguio for a commercial shoot, and they had just wrapped up the first day of filming. They started at 7 am and ended at 6:30 in the evening.

“Oo, mga slight lang,” Wonwoo replied. Wonwoo was looking at a small jewelry box with a dainty diamond ring inside it. Seungcheol, being the nosy friend that he is, was able to spot the thing that Wonwoo was looking at. 

“Hoy Jeon---” 

“Ano?” 

“You’re doing it are you? You’re proposing to Nyong, noh?”

“Cheol, pre, shhhh ka lang!” Wonwoo implored Seungcheol to keep quiet, since this little project of his is something that he has been keeping under wraps for a few months already. If Seungcheol blabbled about it, malalaman din ni Jihoon yun, and knowing Jihoon’s closeness with Soonyoung and his unfiltered mouth, _patay tayo diyan._

“Oo na magiging quiet na ako. Di ko rin sasabihin kay Ji,” Seungcheol replied, which Jihoon heard. Jihoon walked up to the two and stayed in between them. 

“Guys, wait. Anong hindi sasabihin?” Jihoon interrogated them. “May ganap ba diyan?” 

“Babe, magpopropose na si Nonu kay Nyong!” Seungcheol exclaimed to his boyfriend, to which they both reacted with surprise and excitement. 

“ULOL GAGO!!! SERYOSO BA YAN???” Jihoon exclaimed, while letting out a loud laugh. Jihoon knew na Wonwoo would be the type to pull off such things, kasi napakacheesy at romantic nung isa, pero he didn’t see this coming. 

“Kelan mo balak, Nonu?” Seungcheol asked. 

“Sa birthday ko,” Wonwoo responded. 

“Pero Nonu, not to be a pakialamero, pero parang bakit ikaw yung bigay nang bigay sa relationship niyo ni Nyong? Diba give and take lagi ang relationships?” Jihoon asked. 

Wonwoo paused for a moment and went silent. _Bakit ko nga ba naging kaibigan din etong si Jihoon? Truth bombs pa more._

“Yeah, I know,” Wonwoo replied shyly. In his relationship with Soonyoung, he was the giver. He would give Soonyoung heartfelt letters, gifts, and quality time. Siya lagi ang naggi-give way sa kanilang dalawa, kasi he loves and believes in Soonyoung so much. Pero he deserves to be loved and heard too, just the way that he shows it towards his partner. After his conversation with Jihoon and Seungcheol, his phone started to ring. It was Soonyoung on FaceTime, to which he immediately responded. 

“Beeeeeeeeeeh!” Soonyoung drawled while on the other line. It was already ten in the evening, and Soonyoung was up and a little tipsy. While FaceTiming Wonwoo, he had a glass of champagne on hand. 

“Uy! Beh! Kumusta ka na? How was your day? I hope it was okay,” Wonwoo asked while smiling. Even though they’ve been apart for around 36 hours, Wonwoo missed Soonyoung’s hugs and cuddles. “Miss na kita.” 

“Ayun, had fun naman. Had lunch with Josh and Han and caught up lang sa aming mga buhay-buhay, ganun. Also, I bought some stuff from Shopee. Marunong na ako maglagay ng voucher, beh!”

“Galeng galeng! Haha! Kumain ka na?” Soonyoung’s little anecdotes about his journey with technology genuinely endears Wonwoo, and hearing him make progress makes him happy. Sure, alam ni Soonyoung gumamit ng word and all the other basic Office stuff, pero when it comes to the more advanced aspects of tech, wala na. Awerl na si kuya. 

“Kanina pa. Nagluto ako ng shrimp scampi pasta for dinner, kasi mapapanis na yung shrimp na binili ko, tapos naglakad ako sa Coffee Bean kanina kasi gusto ko nung Triple Decker Cheesecake nila, kaya napabili ako ng tatlong slice tapos feel ko ngayon mag-nightcap kaya binuksan ko yung champagne na bigay ni Tita nung birthday ko, hahahaha.” 

“Sabi ko kay Mama na gusto mo nung shala na champagne eh,” Wonwoo mused. While FaceTiming, Soonyoung walked up to the ref and grabbed the bottle of Veuve Clicquot champagne that Tita Julie gave him. 

“Oy ingat ha,” Wonwoo ordered his boyfriend, since Soonyoung was walking around while they were talking. Soonyoung then settled down in their living room and sat down on the couch. Not long after, he opened his spare phone and played Iggy Azalea and Charli XCX’s “Fancy” to sing along with. 

Soonyoung then started to sing along to the song to set the mood between them. As Soonyoung continued to sing along, Wonwoo kept shifting between kinikilig and laughing out loud, much to Seungcheol and Jihoon’s delight. 

“OY JEON NAKAKATAWA KA KILIGIN!” Seungcheol teased Wonwoo in the background, which prompted laughter on Soonyoung’s end. 

“Kasalanan ko ba na pa-fall ako at laging nahuhulog sa akin jowa ko? Char. Mahal ko yan ihhh,” Soonyoung proclaimed. “Sige na, matutulog na ako kasama ng baby natin. Tulog ka na diyan. I love you, beh! Good night!” 

“Love you too, my favorite hamster-slash-tiger,” Wonwoo replied.

“Sige kasi malapit na birthday mo, may free pass ka to call me a hamster all week. Love you my favorite antukin. Miss ka na din ni baby Bokuto,” Soonyoung retorted. 

  
The next three days were busy and jam-packed for both Soonyoung and Wonwoo. Both of them became swamped with work, which resulted in shorter, more business-like FaceTime conversations about their upcoming trip to La Union. They settled on staying at Flotsam & Jetsam, an artsy beach hostel in the town of San Juan, instead of staying at Kahuna. They’ve stayed there before with their _barkada_ , so they know what it feels like to stay there. They also talked about their basic itinerary: coffee and s’mores at El Union, surfing lessons, and chilling by the beach, talking about random things. Simple lang. 

  
  


Soonyoung arrived at around 4:30 PM on a Friday in Flotsam & Jetsam, after driving for almost seven hours. The drive to La Union usually takes up to 4-5 hours, but Soonyoung made a stopover in Clark, Pampanga to eat lunch and buy some snacks. But before traveling to La Union, he dropped by Wonwoo’s parents’ house in Bel-Air so that they could take care of little Bokuto. 

Wonwoo arrived five minutes earlier than Soonyoung, but decided to hide somewhere else before surprising him. He came from Baguio, which took him three hours to get to San Juan. Wonwoo had initially planned on taking a luxury bus from Baguio to La Union, but Seungcheol and Jihoon offered to drive him, since the two were also headed to the same province for the weekend for a family-related event. 

Soonyoung was waiting by the lobby until he heard a deep, familiar voice coming towards him. 

“Surprise!” Wonwoo exclaimed, enveloping Soonyoung with a big, warm hug. 

“Beh, kanina ka pa dito? Ba’t di mo ako hineads-up or anything?” Soonyoung whined, while giving Wonwoo his signature pouty face before his mood shifted into a lighter one.

“Dumating ako dito mga 5 minutes earlier than you,” Wonwoo replied. “Tapos nag-CR ako hehe.”  
  


“Beh, wag ka na tampo.” Wonwoo continued, while making a pouty, nagpapacute na face to Soonyoung. Soonyoung tried to act unbothered, but he couldn’t resist Wonwoo’s charms, so he asked Wonwoo to sit beside him and cuddle for the time being. _Ugh ang cute ni Wonwoo pag nagpapacute._ _Mainggit kayong mga single diyan._

“Never mind na lang, at least magkasama na tayo,” Soonyoung uttered while cuddling Wonwoo by the lobby’s couch. The two continued to cuddle for the next five minutes, until they decided to proceed to their room to do some more cuddling. 

  
  


The cuddling eventually turned into a two-hour nap, and the next thing they knew, it was dinner time. Soonyoung and Wonwoo ate dinner at Tagpuan. 

Over dinner, Soonyoung and Wonwoo talked about random stuff, like what went on in Manila while Wonwoo was away, and the stuff that Soonyoung’s been into lately. 

“Beh, pinahiram ako ni Jeonghan nung Switch niya. Ang saya pala mag-Animal Crossing. Sana lahat ng computer games ganun, parang nagmemaintain ka lang ng island, walang kalaban,” Soonyoung rambled, in between spoonfuls of his tapa rice bowl. 

“Bet mo ba Sims, beh? Parang Animal Crossing din yun, pero hindi. Pwede kang gumawa ng pets, bahay, mga ganun. Basically you can replicate life tapos pwede mong laruin,” Wonwoo suggested. “Gumawa nga ako ng Sim versions natin dati eh,” he adds sheepishly. 

“Turuan mo ako, beh.” 

“Pagbalik na natin sa Manila!” 

“Anyway, beh, anong birthday wish mo this year?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo. 

“Simple lang. Basta okay ikaw at lahat ng mga loved ones ko sa buhay ko, at safe and healthy ako, pati rin kayo,” Wonwoo replied. “And maybe a fun and fulfilling creative project I can work on. Yun,” he adds. 

After dinner, Wonwoo and Soonyoung decided to return to Flotsam & Jetsam. While on the way back, Wonwoo received a barrage of texts from a freelance client of his, requesting him to edit a video ASAP. The texts immediately dampened Wonwoo’s mood, which Soonyoung immediately spotted. 

“Rereplyan ko ba? Di ko na bet yung choice of words eh,” Wonwoo mumbled to Soonyoung while in the car. Wonwoo was visibly upset due to the sudden work that came his way. 

“I’ll say no for you na lang beh,” Soonyoung replied. “Hindi ka binigyan ng brief or anything diyan sa project. Tsaka birthday mo. Have some dignity for yourself.” 

“Thank you, beh, but I can manage,” Wonwoo replied, before leaning to Soonyoung for a kiss. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, and I’m proud of you.” 

The minute they arrived at Flotsam & Jetsam, they decided to go back to their suite. Wonwoo decided to settle his work issue first. He decided to decline the request altogether. After settling the issue at work, Soonyoung and Wonwoo took a disco nap before heading off to check out the 

nightlife at Flotsam & Jetsam. 

Since it was a Friday night, Flotsam & Jetsam was crowded. However, Wonwoo and Soonyoung decided to stick it out for a bit, just to have a feel of the scene there. 

“Puta. Ang ingay, daming youths,” Soonyoung mumbled, before taking a sip of his beer. Wonwoo laughed at Soonyoung’s remark, since Soonyoung was showing off his snarky side. Whenever Soonyoung gets grumpy or acts snarky, Wonwoo finds it cute kasi para siyang si Hamtaro, instead of the tiger that his boyfriend envisions himself to be. 

“Anong maingay na youths ka diyan? Ingay mo din kaya pag lasing,” Wonwoo replied, laughing. 

“Che. Ikaw nga diyan, kumakanta ng kung ano-ano pag lasing. The last time na you got drunk, you were singing along to the Max and Ruby theme song,” Soonyoung remarked to Wonwoo playfully, before kissing him a few times. 

Shortly after, Soonyoung approached a wide-eyed young man by the DJ booth. It was Kun, one of Flotsam’s managers, who happens to operate the DJ booth. Soonyoung approached him for a song request, which consisted of songs that reminded him of their relationship. 

The music at Flotsam that night mostly consisted of hip-hop (Kid Cudi, Kanye West, Chance the Rapper, Kendrick Lamar), which Wonwoo enjoyed at their table. But as the clock struck 11, the music gradually changed to Kacey Musgraves’ “Golden Hour,” with an accompanying speech from Soonyoung by the stage. _Ah, “Golden Hour,” Soonyoung’s song for Wonwoo._

  
  


“Wonwoo Miguel Jeon,” Soonyoung uttered as he began his voiceover. Wonwoo cringed for a bit when his boyfriend blurted out his FULL NAME. Medyo kahiya oh my god, pero ok lang. 

_Bakit may emphasis dun sa Miguel? Sina Mama, Papa, at Ate Seulgi tumatawag sa akin nun sa bahay. Well, fine, Soonyoung, ikaw din. May free pass ka._

“We’ve known each other since we were babies. Childhood friends tayo! Then we grew apart for years, tapos nagkatagpo ulit tayo nung college, pero hindi ko inexpect na magiging ganito tayo.” Soonyoung’s speech elicited “awws and uwus” from the people around them. 

“You’re a paradox -- you’re one of the most unexpected blessings I’ve had, yet there’s something constant about your presence. It’s comforting and full of love and warmth.” 

Soonyoung’s words propelled something inside Wonwoo. _I think he’s proposing to me, but oh my God. I’ve kept the ring for months. I love Soonyoung so much. Mayhaps it’s time._ Wonwoo left their table and made a beeline to the stage where Soonyoung was talking. Soonyoung continued on with his speech, as Wonwoo continued to walk towards him. 

“Nonu, beh, thank you. Thank you for being my best friend and my boyfriend. For always taking care of me, for being patient and kind----” 

Wonwoo scooted closer to Soonyoung and bent one knee in front of him, while holding a diamond ring. The gesture left Soonyoung shocked and surprised. He was supposed to be the one surprising the birthday boy, but Wonwoo had been planning this for quite some time now. 

“Beh, ano ‘to? Wait lang. Teka lang. I need a moment! Pakshet naman!” Soonyoung exclaimed, looking at Wonwoo with utter disbelief. “Kelan mo pa ‘to pinlano?” 

“Since March pa, beh.” Soonyoung hated riddles and problem-solving, so he attempted to piece together some events and situations that happened between them over the past four months. 

Fuck. It all made sense now. The weekends away from him. The visit to the artisanal retail fair at Rockwell. That one weekend where they watched Honne in Glorietta, Trinoma, and Alabang Town Center. The Kacey Musgraves vinyl record that Wonwoo gave on his birthday, and the numerous references that he made from the album during a series of random conversations with him. They were all clues leading up to this moment. 

Soonyoung couldn’t believe his boyfriend. _He’s so smart. So stealth. So romantic. But what the fuck, pareho kami ng Venus signs. Pero ok lang._

“Nyong, beh. Thank you for everything. I love you. Thank you for always encouraging me to be better, for helping me come out of my shell, for always supporting me. You’re my lover and you’re my best friend. Will you spend the rest of my life with me, my day one, my golden hour?” Wonwoo asked Soonyoung, with Soonyoung on the verge of tears. 

“Yes, beh. I love you,” Soonyoung replied, holding back tears. Wonwoo put the ring on Soonyoung’s left ring finger, at di na napigilanl ni Soonyoung ang pag-iyak niya. Soonyoung’s tears were eventually comforted by Wonwoo’s tight, warm embrace and a passionate kiss between them.

Without them noticing, the crowd at Flotsam were crying and uwu-ing at them, with Kun screaming, “Sana all!!!” 

The little impromptu party ended at midnight, with the crowd dancing and vibing to the music in Soonyoung’s playlist, which consisted of the following songs: 

  * “Golden Hour” - Kacey Musgraves
  * “I Really Like You” - Carly Rae Jepsen
  * “Sugar” - Brockhampton 
  * “XO” - John Mayer 
  * “3005” - Childish Gambino 



While the rest of the people were dancing, Soonyoung and Wonwoo returned to their original spot and started to cuddle each other, away from everyone. 

“Happy birthday, beh. Thank you for this. Thank you for being you. Mahal kita,” Soonyoung uttered to Wonwoo, while glancing at his engagement ring. After one more look at his ring, Soonyoung planted a kiss on Wonwoo’s right cheek, which Wonwoo responded with a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips before pulling away. 

“Thank you. I love you,” Wonwoo replied. 

  
  


Soonyoung barely slept after Wonwoo proposed to him. He woke up at 4:45 in the morning, and carefully moved his things around their suite. His boyfriend--now fiance, is known to be quite the deep sleeper, the type to be unbothered by unnecessary noise, so he took advantage of it by rearranging things around their suite and making a simple set-up for his version of The Proposal. Luckily, Soonyoung was a fast worker, so he accomplished everything in 10 minutes. 

Soonyoung went back to bed as soon as he was done and faked his sleep for the next 30 minutes. Soonyoung rolled out of bed by 5:20, and woke Wonwoo up, who was still groggy and overwhelmed by last night’s events. 

“Good morning beh. Happy birthday again,” Soonyoung greeted Wonwoo. “Close your eyes muna,” he instructed Wonwoo, while covering the latter’s eyes. 

“Beh, ba’t ang aga?” Wonwoo whined. 

“Basta,” Soonyoung continued to guide Wonwoo, as they walked to their suite’s terrace. Soonyoung led Wonwoo to his chair, while still instructing him to close his eyes and count from 1 to 17. The terrace had a pair of chairs and a modest-sized table in between them. On the table laid 2 plates with two pandesal buns, and two mugs filled with hot coffee. In between the food and the coffee was a blue Tiffany paper bag filled with notes and other keepsakes. 

After Wonwoo did the counting, he opened his eyes and saw what Soonyoung did to the terrace. The set-up was simple, but it was something that he enjoyed and adored. 

“Happy birthday, beh,” Soonyoung greeted Wonwoo once more, before hugging and kissing him. 

“Thank you, beh, I love you,” Wonwoo replied. 

Soonyoung started to pull out something from the pocket of his pants. It was a small Tiffany blue pouch which contained the engagement ring that he had planned on giving to Wonwoo. He pulled out the ring, which left Wonwoo shocked. 

“Seryoso ka?! That’s the Atlas open ring? Yung kinekwento ko sa’yo before?” Wonwoo asked Soonyoung out of disbelief. The sun was slowly rising, so Soonyoung doubled his pace in interacting with Wonwoo. “And you did all of this? Kahit simple lang. Thank you so much. I appreciate everything.” 

“Oo nga, seryoso ako. Anyway, eto na. I’ll pick things up from where we left off last night.” 

“I was taken aback when you proposed to me, so I’m here to return the favor. Nonu, salamat sa lahat. Salamat for being always patient with me. I know I’m being repetitive, pero thank you lagi kasi lagi kang nakikisakay sa mga trip ko. People have told me na I’m too much, pero you always make me feel na I’m loved and valued,” Soonyoung babbled. 

“So, please, Wonwoo Miguel, will you marry me?” Soonyoung asked Wonwoo. 

“Yes, Soonyoung, I will marry you. Even for a thousand times, my day one,” Wonwoo responded gleefully. Wonwoo extended his left hand, where Soonyoung put the ring on his middle finger.

“It’s a little big, pasensya na.” 

“It’s alright. It’s beautiful. Everything’s perfect,” Wonwoo affirmed Soonyoung once more. The two kissed as the sun rose behind them, which was a perfect start to Wonwoo’s birthday. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel of A Gemini and His “Secretary!” I really enjoyed writing that one, so I hope you enjoy this too. I really pushed myself to write this, so enjoy! I hope I did Soonyoung and Wonwoo's little love story some justice. If you have questions or inquiries, drop it here: https://curiouscat.me/annyeonghaseye


End file.
